Teen Titans: GO!
by MysteryxDisko182
Summary: Ever wonder how the Teen Titans really started?


Robin was never one to complain, but the hot humid air was just enough to get him to whine. "This sucks." He mumbled to himself, carrying his black leather jacket in his hands. He wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. Robin had just left his position as sidekick to the famous superhero, Batman. Robin was now fourteen years old, and wanted to be independent. His first step was leaving Gotham City and finding a new home. Robin walked a mile outside of Gotham, in the city of Jump City. Large silver skyscrapers reflected the strong July sun down onto the streets.

Robin walked silently down Main Street, where the best restaurants and book stores were located. He wan't interested though; he just wanted to find a hotel to stay in for the night. "Excuse me?" He walked up behind a hot dog vendor. The man looked up at him with sweaty eyes, "What will it be, kid?" He opened the broiler up to get a hot dog prepared.

"Oh, no. I don't want a hot dog. I wanted to ask you if there's a hotel in this city." Robin asked politely, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his forearm.

The vendor shut the broiler, "If you take a left onto Jump bridge, then your first left off of that is the Jump City hotel suite." He pointed to the large titanium bridge reaching across a rather large river.

"Thank you." Robin said and left the vendor to his hot broiler. He walked down the rest of Main Street, waving shyly to flirtatious girls and avoided eye contact with the various gangsters that stood along the alleyways. He turned onto the bridge's sidewalk and began walking his way down with his eyes focused on the ground. He looked over and down into the river, which was glistening from the strong summer sun. He stopped halfway along the bridge and stared into the river. In the distance, he could see the tops of skyscrapers in Gotham.

--

Robin lay on his stomach, late at night, taking in the air conditioning of the small hotel room. He watched re-runs of comic sitcoms on Nick at Nite, waiting for sleep to take him over. He flicked on the news after another show ended, to see what crime Jump City was facing. Maybe he should have done that when he wasn't about to fall asleep? Various bank robberies and disturbances were reported. Maybe this was Robin's gold mine; as long as he could get a team together.

The next report was about an explosion in downtown Jump City at a laboratory. Robin watched the footage of a large lab up in smoke and flames. He shook his head. _"There were only two survivors out of this tragic explosion, Professor Collin Stone and his son, Victor. Professor Stone has minor injuries, while sixteen year old Victor is in critical conditon at Jump City Hospital. The only way, doctors say, that Victor will survive is if he father can miraculously make prosthetic body parts to replace the ones lost..." _The news reporter recited off of the cue card.

Robin shook his head, "Ouch." He whispered. Victor was a large african-american with no hair and a big smile. Robin shook his head again, 'He doesn't even look like a bad guy.' He thought. 'Why do bad things happen to good people?' He sighed and clicked the television off.

--

"Eleanor gave her life so I could save Vic." Professor Stone explained to an old friend of his named George. George was a fellow scientist from Gotham, "I understand, Collin." He patted his friend on the back. Collin nodded his head, "Vic won't be the same after this..." He took a sip of a Dunkin Donuts coffee, "The parts I'm giving him aren't normal prosthetic parts. I want him to be able to defend himself."

"What'd you do to them?" George asked. Collin sighed, "I enhanced them. I put the best technology into them. He'll be able to defend himself with the tools I installed." George nodded, "What about eating? Will he still be able to eat?"

Collin laughed, "Yeah," He smiled, "he'll be stoked about that one."

--

Robin walked around the city in a tank top and jeans, observing the people around him. There didn't seem to be anyone that he could trust to stick to his side. Where was a superhero when you needed one? Oh yeah. In Gotham.

Robin sat on a hill, staring down into the large river. A small island emerged from the water in the distance. Robin sighed and laid back onto the grass. Five cop cars sped across the bridge, their sirens blaring. Robin jumped up and ran after them to find out what was wrong. The cop cars outran him. He knew that it had to be bad; seeing that there were five cars.

--

"Let me go!" Gar screamed at his guardians. Howard held him back while Beth tried to calm him down. "Gar, relax! We're just trying to find out what's wrong with you!" She said. Gar looked up into her eyes. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up. His skin had turned green from a radioactive snake bite when he was younger. The thirteen year old Gar had been with The Doom Patrol only a month before that, and while trying to return home to Jump City, his said-guardians had found him wandering the streets.

Gar's parents had died in a plane crash when he was eight years old, only a month after he was bitten. His parents had left him with Howard and Beth to retrieve medicine for him. Sadly, they never came back.

"Why are the police here?" Gar asked, paranoid. "There's no way you're letting them take me!" He broke out of Howard's grip and jumped away. Within the next second, he had transformed into a gorilla. Howard and Beth stared in horror. "Garfield, what happened to you?" Beth asked in horror. Gorilla Gar crawled towards her and retransformed into human form, "I changed." He said quietly to her.

A police officer banged on the door loudly. Gar backed up while his guardians stared at the door, waiting for it to break down. Gar changed into a fly and flew onto the wall. The metal door clanged onto the ground and an officer stepped in. "Where is he?" He asked. When Beth and Howard turned, Gar was gone. "Gar!" Howard yelled, "Come out!" Gar flew off of the wall and out of the door behind the officer. He flew to the roof of a building nearby and changed back into human form.

He removed his hoodie to reveal a purple, black, and silver suit he wore--compliments of The Doom Patrol. He watched solemnly with his dark green eyes as cops were in and out of the building, searching endlessly for him.

An object in the corner of his eye distracted him. Two rooftops down, there was a boy, around the same age as him, standing on the edge watching the cops. He wore a red, green and gold uniform with a black cape and boots. He had a black and white mask on that only covered his eyes. Gar blinked his eyes twice. Who was that?

--

Robin watched as the police officers searched for whatever they could have been looking for. He looked over to the side to see a green human sitting on the rooftop, looking at him. Robin reached his hand to his belt--you never knew if he was dangerous or not. The green boy stood up on the other building, accidentally dropping his hoodie off the edge. He instantly changed into a hawk and dove down to retrieve it.

Robin stared in awe.

--

Gar caught the hoodie in his beak. He flew back up to the building before anyone else could see him. The other boy already saw his power. He landed at the top of the same building and changed back into a human. When he looked up, the other boy was in front of him.

"You're a changeling?" The masked boy asked. Gar looked down at his sweatshirt, "Yeah, not on purpose though." He said sadly.

"I'm Robin." He introduced himself, sticking his hand out to help Gar stand up. Gar took his hand, "I'm..." He paused, "Beast Boy."


End file.
